Cherry Bomb
Cherry Bomb '(tạm dịch: ''Bom Anh Đào) là một cây giết ngay xuất hiện trong tất cả các game của sê-ri ''Plants vs. Zombies''.'' Khi được trồng, Cherry Bomb sẽ kích hoạt trong 1.2 giây trước khi phát nổ trong bán kính 3x3, gây ra tổng cộng 90 sát thương bình thường cho tất cả zombie trong khu vực đó. Cú nổ này đủ sức giết chết hầu hết các loại zombie, trừ Gargantuar và các biến thể của nó, cũng như các loại zombie máy móc xuất hiện trong thế giới Far Future. Nguồn gốc Cherry Bomb có hình dáng được dựa trên quả anh đào, hay còn gọi là sơ-ri, một loại quả thuộc chi Mận mơ (Prunus). Tên tiếng Anh của nó cũng để chỉ một loại pháo hoa hình cầu ngoài đời thật. Trong game đầu tiên, sau khi Cherry Bomb phát nổ, dòng chữ "POWIE!!" (hay "powie!!" tùy phiên bản) sẽ xuất hiện, nhưng ở game thứ hai, thay vào đó nó sẽ xuất hiện dòng chữ "CHA-BOOF!". Lịch sử Plants vs. Zombies Người chơi lấy được Cherry Bomb sau khi hoàn thành Màn 1-2. Nó tấn công bằng cách phát nổ trong bán kính 3x3, gây ra 90 sát thương bình thường cho tất cả zombie quanh khu vực đó, đủ sức giết chết tất cả các zombie thường, trừ Gargantuar (Gargantuar chịu được tối đa 180 sát thương bình thường). Nó thậm chí cũng có thể giết Balloon Zombie đang bay, Digger Zombie đang đào dưới đất và Snorkel Zombie đang lặn, cũng như phá hủy được thang do Ladder Zombie đặt. Cú nổ của Cherry Bomb tuy nhiên không có tính lửa, có nghĩa là nó không làm tan chảy được băng do Zomboni tạo ra hay làm mất tác dụng gây chậm của Snow Pea cũng như Winter Melon. Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Cherry Bomb được mở sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Pirate Seas - Ngày 24. Cú nổ bây giờ đã có tính lửa, và có thể xóa bỏ mọi hiệu ứng đông lạnh (làm chậm, đóng băng) trên những zombie còn sống sót. Điều này cũng có nghĩa là Imp Dragon Zombie trong thế giới Dark Ages hoàn toàn không bị tác động bởi Cherry Bomb. Almanac entry |-|PvZ= '''Cherry Bomb Cherry Bombs can blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a medium area Usage: single use, instant "I wanna explode," says Cherry #1. "No, let's detonate instead!" says his brother, Cherry #2. After intense consultation they agree to explodonate. Cost: 150 Recharge: very slow |-|PvZ 2= Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Massive AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Slow Cherry Bombs can blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. Usage: single use, instant The Cherry Bomb Brothers attempted to start their own band. "We tried to figure out what the sound would be, but we kept explodonating speakers, stages, fans, and of course, zombies. Look for our LP next year." Nâng cấp và Tiến hoá ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Ghi chú: Cherry Bomb không thể nâng cấp lên cấp độ 4. Trang phục Khi phát nổ, mỗi zombie bị ảnh hưởng sẽ cho 25 Mặt trời. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Air mine trap-explosion: Chạy đến zombie đầu tiên cùng hàng và phát nổ trong bán kính 3x3. Nó cần Tenacious Plant Food để kích hoạt. Chiến thuật Plants vs. Zombies Cherry Bomb thường được sử dụng trong các trường hợp sau: hoặc là để tiêu diệt những zombie nếu chúng chẳng may vượt qua được hàng phòng thủ của người chơi, hoặc để loại bỏ một đội quân hùng hậu zombie nếu người chơi chưa trồng được những vũ khí hiệu quả, hoặc thậm chí để bào mòn sinh lực của những loại zombie khó nhằn như Gargantuar hay Zomboni. Tuy nhiên, thời gian khôi phục chậm của Cherry Bomb buộc người chơi phải sử dụng nó một cách thật cân nhắc. Mặc dù vậy, Imitater có thể giúp bù đắp phần nào lại được nhược điểm này. Trong chế độ Survival, Cherry Bomb là một cây rất hữu dụng, nhất là khi người chơi muốn dùng Cob Cannon. Vì số lượng zombie tăng rất nhanh theo thời gian, Cherry Bomb sẽ dễ dàng loại bỏ được rất nhiều zombie có thể đe dọa đến những cây tấn công khác, đặc biệt khi trò chơi bắt đầu tung ra số lượng lớn Giga-Gargantuar để cày nát hàng phòng thủ của người chơi. Thành tích liên quan Thành tích Explodonator, hay có tên khác là Demolitioneer trên phiên bản Nintendo DS và Nintendo DSiWare, sẽ đạt được nếu người chơi giết được ít nhất 10 zombie với một cây Cherry Bomb. Chú ý thành tích này chỉ tính những zombie cỡ thường, vì thế những zombie thu nhỏ trong mini-game "Big Trouble Little Trouble" sẽ không được tính. Thành tích này rất dễ đạt được khi chơi Survival: Endless, nơi có rất đông zombie trong những đợt tấn công sau. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Vì tính năng của Cherry Bomb gần như không có gì thay đổi giữa hai game, nên những chiến thuật nào áp dụng được trong game đầu thì cũng áp dụng được trong game sau. Một điều quan trọng cần lưu ý là Cherry Bomb bây giờ đã được tính là cây có hiệu ứng lửa. Nó nghĩa là Gargantuar và các biến thể của nó sẽ tiếp tục di chuyển nếu đang bị đóng băng bởi Iceberg Lettuce hay trở về tốc độ bình thường nếu bị làm chậm bởi Winter Melon hay Snow Pea. Imp Dragon Zombie cũng hoàn toàn không vấn đề gì nếu bị tấn công bởi Cherry Bomb, dù thế nó cũng không quá nguy hiểm vì đã có những cây tấn công khác có thể xử gọn được nó. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Riêng Plants vs. Zombies * Nếu một Pole Vaulting Zombie hay Imp bị tấn công bởi Cherry Bomb khi đang trên không, chúng sẽ biến mất luôn mà không có hiệu ứng đi kèm nào, không như những zombie trên mặt đất. Các cây nổ khác như Jalapeno cũng như vậy. * Trong phiên bản online của game, dùng Cherry Bomb lên một zombie mất đầu vẫn sẽ khiến cho hiệu ứng hình ảnh hóa tro của zombie đó... mọc lại đầu. * Cũng trong phiên bản online, trông Cherry Bomb có vẻ như có tầm ảnh hưởng rộng hơn, nhưng thực tế không phải vậy. * Nếu Cherry Bomb được trồng quá gần ở nơi có quá nhiều zombie, nó vẫn có thể bị ăn như các cây khác trước khi kịp phát nổ. Riêng ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' * Cherry Bomb là cây cao cấp duy nhất trong bản Trung Quốc của game (mở cùng với chế độ chơi nhanh với một đoạn mã). Bình thường, nó có thể mua được bằng 30 gem. ** Cũng thật lạ vì Cherry Bomb vốn dĩ không phải cây cao cấp trong bản quốc tế của game. * Từ bản update 2.3, nếu người chơi lắng tai nghe thì sẽ có một tiếng như tiếng nạp phát ra trước khi Cherry Bomb phát nổ. Đồng thời, nếu nhìn kĩ, người ta cũng thấy cuống của nó chuyển sang màu đen như thể nó bị cháy. * Khuôn mặt Cherry Bomb bây giờ có thay đổi biểu cảm trước khi nổ. * Cherry Bomb là cây dùng ngay duy nhất xuất hiện bên trong khối băng. Điều này chỉ xảy ra trong Icebound Battleground và một số Piñata Party mà thôi. * Nếu Cherry Bomb được dùng lên một zombie mất đầu, tro của nó vẫn có nguyên đầu và tay. * Trong game này, zombie không còn có thể ăn được Cherry Bomb nữa. * Cherry Bomb là cây đầu tiên có phiên bản nâng cấp của nó, đó là Grapeshot. Cây thứ hai là Snapdragon, với bản nâng cấp của nó là Cold Snapdragon, và cây thứ ba là Bonk Choy, với bản nâng cấp của nó là Wasabi Whip. ** Cũng khá trùng hợp là cả ba cây nâng cấp đều là cây cao cấp, và cả ba cây gốc hay nâng cấp đều có giá 150 mặt trời Xem thêm *Potato Mine *Doom-shroom *Jalapeno *Cob Cannon *Ice-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Cây giết ngay lập tức en:Cherry Bomb Thể loại:Cây cối Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Cây ngày Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Pirate Seas Thể loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể loại:Cây cối có diện tích hiệu quả Thể loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm Thể loại:Pirate Seas Thể loại:Cây cấp 1 Thể loại:Cây có thể nâng cấp Thể loại:Cây trồng trên gạch Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies Online Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Online Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies 2 (phiên bản Trung Quốc)